There's love in this Revenge
by Super67759
Summary: April. It's the start of Sam's prank month and Freddie has had enough. He hatches a revenge plan on Sam that shocks everyone. This is a CAM STORY! Don't like don't read. CarlyxSam. CAM! Finally completed!
1. I'll Get Her Back

**I am here with my first multi-chapter Cam story! It's been a while since I've written anything but to tell you the truth, I'm lazy. ^-^ Anyway I hope enjoy this and leave reviews because they make me happy. Like _really _happy. I mean like cheek hurting happy. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own ICarly. That is _my_ example of a lie. Your turn.**

**Remember! This is a CAM story (CarlyxSam) so if you got a problem with that, get the hell out of here.  
**

**Freddie's POV**

RING! RING! RING!

My alarm clock blared in my ears. It sucks that I have to wake up at a certain time on the weekends. My mom has a day planner of when I am supposed to get up, eat, do homework, and sleep. Sometimes I don't follow the rules though. You know why. Because I'm bad. Anyway, I turn off my alarm clock and get out of bed, still rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I walk right past my calender without reading it, which was not I smart idea. I walk into my bathroom and brush my teeth. Still swaying slightly due to lack of sleep. I then, strip off my clothes and get in the shower.

The water was very soothing. I was so close to passing out. I really need to talk to my mom about this schedule. Anyway I start lathering my hair with my favorite shampoo that always smell like strawberries. It doesn't seem to smell like much today. Weird. I lather, rinse and repeat my hair blindly since it was hard to keep my eyes open. I hate waking up a 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday. I make sure to shampoo my hair twice since my mom still makes me sign those agreement sheets. Yeah, I don't know. After rinsing for the last time I get out of the shower while drying myself. I walk past the mirror and as I do I see, from the corner of my eye, a flash of bright pink go across too.

What the? I back up a bit and turn back to the mirror. I scream like the man I totally am.

PINK! My hair was Pink! And I'm talking about one of those really bright pinks to. Suddenly there was really frantic knocks at my bathroom door that almost made me practically jump out of my skin.

"Freddie Bear! Are you okay in there sweetie pie?

"I'm fine mom!" What a horrible lie.

"Are you sure?" No

"Yes, mom. Just go."

"...Well, okay." Silence. "You'd tell me if you were hurt right" Oh my God- I mean Gosh!

"Yes I would but I'm completely fine." Lies!

"Okay, bye."

"Bye mom." I wait a bit. It takes five minutes before I finally hear the door open and close. Thank You! Don't get me wrong, I love my mother. It's just that she could get a bit nuts.

I glance back at the mirror and my eyes go wide again. What the hell am I supposed to do with this pink hair! How did I get pink hair anyway? I turn and look inside my shower. There are pink stains on the shower floor. No way. I pick up my shampoo bottle and open it. Inside is some pink clump. I really hope it's not hair dye. I would never be able to wash it out then! I can't go walking around with pink hair! Who the hell even switched my shampoo bottle with this pink stuff any way. I walk out my bathroom cause I just can not look at the bright pink hair anymore. It's hurting my corneas. As I go into my room I catch sight of the calender that I didn't bother to look at when I woke up.

Oh no. How could I have forgotten? In big red letters spell out today. April 1st, otherwise known as April fools day. How could have I been so stupid? It all makes since now. The name pops into my head in big fat letters. The dreaded blond-headed devils name. Sam. She did this. She got into my house and swapped out my shampoo. I knew there was a reason why I wanted to sleep in so much today. It's cause I didn't want to face it. Not only do I hate this day, but I hate this entire month. It's the month in which Sam takes her pranks to the extreme. She says its because every day in April is prank day. This was her explanation when she pranked me in the middle of April. She said" Fredbag think about it. When a person pranks another they say 'April Fools'. It's not like their saying 'April _1st_ fools'. That means that there is no proof that it's only on April 1st. It must be the whole month."

I know. I didn't really understand it either.

I would try to wash it out, but then I would miss my breakfast time. Then my mom would go into a hissy-fit. I don't really know what a hissy-fit is but it sounds like something crazy she would do. I definitely can't show her my horribly bright pink hair. She would immediately would know Sam did it and wouldn't let me hang out with her anymore... actually that doesn't seem so bad. Although that means I won't be able to hang with Carly either. I swear Sam spends so much time with her, it's like their glued together.

I put on some Jeans and a stripped blue shirt. I manage to find a blue beanie in a drawer. My mom gave it to me for embarrassing reasons. I have a feeling she got it from because it has 'Scotland' written on it. I put it on and make sure that all of my now pink hair is tucked away in the beanie. I walk out of my room to have a tasty breakfast.

"Hello Freddie Bear."

"Hey, mom." I seriously wished that was the end of the conversation. Sadly, it wasn't.

"So...are you positively sure your okay?"

"MOM!"

My mom dismissed me from breakfast at 7:30. I purposely spilled syrup on myself so that I can have a excuse to take a shower. After my mom calmed down after having a fit about being careful while you eat, I went into my room. I discarded my now sticky shirt and pants, and jumped in the shower. I tried my best to scrub out the pink in my hair. The water in the tub did come out pink. That must be a good sign. Apparently it wasn't. When I stepped out the shower my hair still blinded my poor eyes with its pink hue. It didn't all come out.

Well this sucks.

**Two miserable hours later.**

After putting on some clothes and staring at myself in the mirror horrified for hours, I decided to head over to Carly's. I couldn't bare to stare at my reflection for another second. My eyes hurt. When I turned away from the mirror it took me a while for my eyes to adjust. Bright pink sucks! I make sure to slip on my beanie before leaving my room.

"Honey, Where are you going and why do you keep wearing that beanie. You've never worn it before. Fredward Benson! Are you hiding something from me!"

**"**No ma, I just felt like wearing it today. Why are you questioning me anyway? Shouldn't you be happy and relieved? Weren't you the one who bought this beanie for me so that I won't get a head burn? Weren't you the one who freaked out about how the sun rays could go through the spaces in my hair and burn my scalp?" I know. I have a weird mom.

"I guess your right. Sorry Sweetie." Phew. That was close. I was sure she was going to check under the beanie anyway.

"Its fine mom. I'm just going over to Carly's. See ya later." I leave the apartment before she could answer. I couldn't risk her changing her mind. I knocked on Carly's door. It took a minute but the door opened. The first thing I noticed was a small flash of bright green. Then I realized it was Carly's hair! Sam must have got her too. There was only a bit of green in her hair though. It was at the roots and the tips of her hair. She steps aside to let me in.

"It was Sam wasn't it?" I say with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, she got me too." I take off my beanie for her to see my now pink hair. She blinks a bit. I must have been due to the brightness. Then she stares at me unbelievably.

"Freddie, you idiot!" Ouch, that hurt. I was a little taken a back. She fell for Sams prank too so why am I the idiot to be yelled at. I was about to reply but she kept talking. "You were supposed to was it out quickly or it will stay like that for a week!"

"Really? Oh Man!" That explains why only parts of her hair is green she must have washed it right away. I was going to tell her why I couldn't wash my hair immediately (because of my psycho mother) when the door opened and interrupted me.

"Yo, what-is up?" It was Sam. And I can just tell that she is trying not to laugh. It really was a failed attempt because now she is literally laughing her ass off.

"It's not funny, Puckett!" Great, now she's wiping tears out of her eyes. It just shames me that my hair looks that funny. She regains her posture and her laughs clam down into chuckles.

"Yeah it kind of is. I see that Carly was smart enough to wash it out right away. Now she only has a little green in her hair that should go away in about two days. You on the other hand, being as stupid as you are, should start looking forward in the future of about a week of pink hair." Now she's chuckling again. As if I don't feel humiliated enough.

"Sam you are so mean." Carly whines. Wow I totally forgot she was here.

"You just watch it Puckett, because I am going to get you back for this." Yeah I'm threatening her. Which is probably not a good idea considering it's her prank month.

"Oh No. Not the antibacterial nerd. I'm shaking in my shoes." Her words are just dripping with sarcasm. She really loves making my life a living hell.

"You just watch it"

"Yeah whatever. I'll be in the ICarly studio." She starts heading upstairs. Thats odd.

"Don't you want to steal food from Carly's fridge first?"

"Na, I left some ribs up there yesterday" Of Course. Only Sam. "Anyway see ya Carleen and Fredink." And she jogs upstairs, her laughs getting fainter.

'"Can you believe this."

" It's Sam. Of course I can. Anyway it's not that bad." Is she serious?

"Easy for you to say. You weren't the target of her past pranks. I'm just tired of her pranks and now that its April she can kind of get away with it. But not anymore because I am going to get her back for all of the pranks she did to me."

"Freddie your over reacting."

"Maybe I am but I don't care." I grab my beanie off the floor and head up the stairs, already thinking of what I am going to do to get my revenge on Sam.

Look out Sam. Revenge is coming and his name is Freddie Benson.

...Well that sounded lame.

**Well there you have it. The first chapter. I hope its not the last. If you review It might motivate me to keep going. That goes for you Cam fans because you are supposed to find out why this is a Cam story in the next chapter. **

**So make sure you review. I'm not joking about the smiling. My cheeks are straining right now as we speak. Or as you read. Anyway Review for two things in the next chapter. More Cam and cheek hurting smiles.**

**P.S.: I should have a picture of Freddie's beanie an my profile. So if your curious check it out!**

**P.S.S.: If you haven't read my story 'Cam created Curiosity', Whoops! I mean 'Curiosity created Cam'. My mad. Anyway if you haven't read that or 'Tuna Sandwhich' then you should. Oh and try out my Cam word challenge too!  
**


	2. It Starts Here

**Hey what up guys and girls. Sorry to keep you waiting so long but I barely have any free time now. I blew off my homework assignment to write this chapter for you guys. So, I hope your happy...cause I am! So anyway please enjoy chapter two!****And by the way. I kept my promise Cam fans! You will see Cam in this chapter and the rest!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own ICarly, do you really think I would be wasting my time writing Fanfictions. I think not.**

**Freddie's Pov**

I have had the most horrible week and it's all because of Sam's prank. She is seriously out to get me. It's like she has a hit list and I'm number one. I dreaded when Monday would come so badly. I had brought my beanie to school and made sure to keep it all the way on. I was able to get through most of my classes without anyone seeing my pink hair, thanks to the beanie. I started to feel really confident that I would make it through the day, until lunch time. I was shuffling through the crowd in the cafeteria to get some food when all of a sudden I was being yanked onto one of the tables by a strong force. Then I realized that the strong force was Sam. And by the mischievous look in her eyes I knew I was in trouble. I tried to get away but she had a strong grip on me. She then pulled Mrs. Briggs' bull horn out of her backpack and pulled off my beanie, revealing the pink catastrophe to everyone in the cafeteria and using the bull horn to draw attention to me. I was humiliated. I thought it was bad enough that I had to stare at my hair all week.

Oh yeah by the way, Sam lied to me! I mean, I know that its a regular occurrence for her but still. She said that my hair would be back to normal after a week. It's Sunday now and my hair still sears my retinas when I look in a mirror. I am so mad at Sam right now, so today I am going to get her back. My project is complete and now Sam will get her pay back. It's totally going to confuse her emotionally and make her really uncomfortable, cause if I hurt her physically then I would feel bad. Unlike Sam, I have a conscience. Oh, it's eight o'clock. Time for me to go to Carly's and unleash my master plan.

"Freddikins, why are you talking to yourself."

"MOM!"

**Sam's Pov**

Oh man, I have had the best week, that was filled with Fredward humiliation. I had revealed his pink hair to everyone in the school. It was freaking hilarious. I had the whole school cracking up. Carly didn't think it was funny. I kind of felt bad for that, but oh well. I mean just imagine it, Freddie with pink hair. I'm laughing just thinking about it. He says that he is going to get me back, but I doubt it. Anyway, right now I'm sitting on the Shay's couch next to Carly. We're watching a new episode of Girly Cow. In this episode were supposed to find out which guy cow Curly is going to end up with. I think its a bunch of chiz. I know this is going to sound a bit weird but I think the guy cows would go better together just because they have great chemistry. Don't go marking me up as gay, cause I'm not. I just support it. Unless a girl ends up liking me. Then we're going to have a problem.

"Hola, girls" Oh great. It's the Spanish King. By the way, so you don't get them confused, he's also the King of Dorks.

"Hey, Freddie."

"Yeah, hello pink gumdrop." He glares at me as he sits on the smaller couch. He's obviously still mad at me cause I trick him about his hair going back to normal soon. Hey, what do you want from me? It's April Fools month. It's not my fault he's too stupid to have seen it coming.

We continue watching the new episode until Fredink decides to get something to drink.

"Hey, you guys want some tea." Me and Carly both give him a grunt of approval as he makes his way to my kitchen. Notice how I say my instead of Carly's. After watching a bunch of cows arguing about who's going to end up with who, I see from the corner of my eye that Freddie keeps glancing at us. I tilt my head toward him a bit so I can see better without him noticing. I didn't see much, but I did see that he was nervous. The weird thing was that it also seemed as if he was adding something extra from a small bottle in one of the drinks, but scnce I was looking out of the corner of my eye, it was hard to tell. Oh, well. It's probably just me being paranoid. He comes over with our drinks.

"Here you go lady and Sam." I don't glare at him, because I'm too busy inspecting my drink. Yep, I'm definetly paranoid. First I look at it through the glass and swirl it around a bit. It looks O.k. I then smell it and it seems fine. I take a small sip. Not bad. I guess I was just seeing things. I gulp down my drink. Carly hadn't even drank any of hers yet. She was just staring at me.

"Uhh, what up Carls?"

"Why were you examining the drink as if it were poison. Do you really think Freddie would do something like that? Or were you just being paranoid again?" I was about to object about being paranoid when I remembered that I kind of was wrong.

"Paranoid, I guess." Carly just smirks at me and starts to drink her tea. Then Fredward gets up abruptly.

"Uhh, I-I got t-to go to the bathroom." He stutters then starts to speed walk to the bathroom. That's odd. He probably had to take a bomb instead of a waz. Gross.

Me and Carly just sat there watching T.V. After about five minutes I was the only one watching. I turn my head towards Carly only to see her staring back at me.

"Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"Why arent you watching the show?"

"I am watching it"

"Umm, No your not"

"Yes I am."

"No, your just staring at me."

"Oh sorry, it's just..." She trails off and starts playing with one of my curls."You look really pretty today." WTF?

"Um..thanks, I guess?" I turn back to the T.V. Then the couch starts to dip a bit more. Then I realize that Carly is moving closer. And I mean REALLY close. She's practically on top of me now. She then threw her arms around me and snuggled into me. And to make it even weirder, she started sniffing my hair. Well this is uncomfortable.

"Carly, c-could you please move over some."

"Sure" She moves over...toward me.

"I kind of met the other way."

"Why?" Is she serious?

"Because your all up in my bubble." She giggles at that. Then she stares at me like a love sick puppy would. Wait, What?

"All up in your bubble?"

"It means all up in my personal space." Why is she getting closer? O.k. I am totally freaking out right now. She leans in and kisses me on the cheek. Now we have done that before and it wouldn't have been weird this time if she weren't all up on me. Another weird thing is that she lingered.

SHE LINGERED! She kept her lips on my cheek for ten freaking seconds! Then she pulled like a centimeter away and took deep on my face! She pulled further away so she was right in front of my face and th-...Oh No. She's leaning toward me. She's licking her lips. She's staring at mine. She's going to kiss me. I was just about ready to bolt off the couch when Freddie walk in. I never thought I would be thinking this, but Thank you Mister Pinkward! Carly pulls away quickly and scoots over. And this time I mean the opposite way!

"Hey, Freddie"

"Ow..hey." When I finally get over my shock I notice that the pink nerd was limping.

"Whats wrong with you, miss?"

"I stubbed my toe in the bathroom, sir. Hey Carly can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?" He asked her if she could go into the ICarly studio and do some stupid techy thing since he hurt himself. I wasn't really paying attention. I was still freaking out inside. Wouldn't you be freaking out if your best friend almost kissed you? Carly must of agreed to helping Freddie because she started bounding up the starts. Before she made it all the way to the top, she turned to me. Oh no, here comes that uncomfortable feeling again.

"Would you like to help me Sam?" Don't ask me how, but she managed to make that sentence sound sooo freaking suggestive. To hell, like I would go up there with her after that episode.

"Nah, I'm good." She looked disappointed but continued to ascend up the stairs anyway. I watch has she gets out of view. I was then startled when I heard a loud scream of 'YES!' behind me. I turn around to see Freddie...Dancing!

"Hey I thought you were hurt?"He stops his little dance and turns to me with a smug look on his face.

"I lied. I needed to get Carly away."

"Why?"Not that I'm complaining.

"I just wanted to say that I got you back."Before I could reply to him he starts to do yet another victory dance. I swear he could be such a nerd sometimes. No, scratch that, I meant all of the time.

"What the hell are you talking about, Pinkwad?" He stops his dance and raises his eyebrows at me.

"Didn't you notice Carly's odd behavior toward you when I was in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, but how would you know that Carly was acting weird."

"Cause I wasn't in the bathroom, I was watching you guys t-"

"Stalker." I mumbled, cutting him off, but he kept going anyway. Dammit.

"As I was saying, I was wat-"

"Pink Stalker"

"Would you let me finish! I was watching you guys to see if my plan worked." I didn't say anything. I just gestured for him to continue. "You know Sam, for once you were right to be paranoid."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I mean that I did put something in one of the drinks. It just wasn't yours. I put this in Carly's cup." He pulls out a small bottle with a bluish liquid inside.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's an enhancer serum. Whoever drinks it is supposed to be bolder. There are different kinds. This one enhances your boldness when it comes to love. I-"

"Are you becoming retarded?" What, I was curious.

"Um, no. This stuff actually works. You see, for example. If I were to take some I would become bolder when It comes to being with Carly since she's the one I love most." I keep looking at him like he's lost his marbles some where he'll never find them again. "I thought this plan would be perfect. I have known that Carly was in love with you for about a month now and I-" I took me a while to register what he just said.

"Wait, WHAT! Carly's in love with me? Since when?" Freddie has an annoyed look on his face. He must be tired of me interrupting him.

"For about a year and a half, so can you let me fini-"

"What! That long! How could I have not noticed! Oh this is bad. Really really bad." I turn to see Freddie with that annoying smirk again.

"Why are you smiling at me like that, dipthong!"

"I'm just happy to see your so uncomfortable just by knowing Carly's in love with you. I can't even imagine how you'll feel now that Carly drank this serum, and will be all over you, no matter how many times you turn her down. And before you question my sanity again, this stuff really works considering that Carly has never tried to kiss you before." My eyes practically pop out of my sockets. He's right. No matter how much I hate to say it, or even think it for that matter, he's right. Carly has always been in love with me and now *gulp* and now she's going to start putting the moves on me. I don't know how much of that I could take. I point an accusing finger at Freddie.

"Y-you, you jerk!"

"Have I really reduced Puckett to stuttering."

"I-I am going to kill you." Before I could lunge at him he starts talking again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why? Why do you think I should stop myself from closing my hands around your throat?"

"Because, I've got the reverse serum." My menacing glare changes to a curious one.

"R-reverse serum."

"Mmm-hmm." He nods with a smug look.

"G-give it me."

"I will. After I feel you have learned your lesson. Maybe you could be nicer to me. Thats a start."

"WHAT!"

"Oh and by the way, I should warn you. That serum that Carly took becomes stronger each day. Before you know it, she'll be trying to get into your pants." I seriously almost fainted right then and there. "So I suggest you start being nicer to me now." I was about ready to strangle him when I hear Carly coming down the stairs. Freddie imeddiately went back to 'hurt' mode.

"I did what you asked me to." Note: She's staring at me while she says this.

"Thanks Carly, I owe you one." Freddie starts to fake limp back to his seat. Carly passes by me and as she does she grabs my ass! What the hell! And this is supposed to get worse?

"Sammy, come sit down." Carly says patting a space next to her. Freddie is trying so hard not to laugh.

"Yeah Sammy, go sit down." I start to walk toward the couch. As I do I make sure to give a swift kick at Freddie's 'hurt' foot. He yelps in pain.

"Whoops, sorry Pinkberry." He gives me a look that meant 'be nicer or else.' I get to the couch and sat next to Carly. Well, more like on the other side of the couch away from her. That didn't help at all cause she just scooted all the way to my side and wrapped her arms around me and snuggled DEEPLY into my chest. My face must have looked really uncomfortable because Freddie was having an internal laughing fit.

Now I now I say this a lot. And by a lot I mean all of the time but I usually don't really mean it. But this time I do.

I **Dislike** you Freddie...a lot!

**Yes! I'm done with the chapter. So make sure you let me know how I did. Oh and if you have any names that Sam can call the now pink haired Freddie tell me. You might just get yours in the next chapter. That reminds me. I don't know how long it's going to take me to make the next couple of chapters because all I have planned out right now are the last three chapters. I don't know how many I'm going to but in between so I have to brain storm about that.**

**So make sure you Reveiw. Yep, just press that little button down there. Come on it wont hurt you. I mean, there is a small chance that when you press it, it wont work. Then you'll start pressing it really fast and then it still won't work . Then you'll get frustrated and start banging on your keyboard wondering why it won't work. Then during your homicidal rage and physical actions you somehow hurt you thumb. The pain makes you get up out of seat to tell your guardian that you have an owe, but then you stub your toe and then trip over a cord and then you bang you head on something hard and then you end up getting a concussion so you are rushed to the hospital. Wow. I guess a reveiw really can hurt you. Oh well, I'm more important so take the risk and send me one anyway.**

**I'll make sure to send you a post card when you're at the hospital. =) **

**Review! **


	3. What Happened Next?

**What up my homies! Yeah that was lame. Anyway I hope you enjoy the third chapter! Peace Dogs!**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what. I have a list that is labeled 'Things that are never going to happen.' Me owning ICarly is number one**

**Sam's POV**

Bang! Bang!

"Hey, get up you lazy bum. It's time for school!"

Ugh! I don't feel like getting up right now. And who the hell is she to call me the lazy bum of this house. Everyone knows she's the freaking queen of Lazy Town. Heh, lazy town. I open my eyes and turn on my back. I really don't want to go to school right now, but if I don't my mom is going to drive me crazy! I get up out my bed and stretch my back. That feels good.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"I said GET UP!"

"I'm up already! Jeez, get off my chiz!" My mom finally backs off and starts walking to her room, mumbling something about 'teenagers and their hormones.'

After a bit more stretching I stumble around, looking to grab some clothes for school. I really don't want to go to school today. I mean, it would be fun to listen to people insult Freddie ( since I can't make fun him, even though I probably will anyway) but I don't think I can face Carly today. My eyes widen as I abruptly stop rummaging through my giant pile of clothes. Carly. Crap, in my sleepy state I completely forgot. She wants me. At that thought I shiver as a warm feeling flows through me. I still can't freaking believe this! My life was already confusing enough! Thanks a lot Fredward! You and your stupid pink hair! I still can't believe I was able to get away yesterday night, even when Carly was clinging on me for dear life.

**_Flashback to Yesterday (After The End Of The Second Chapter)_**

_This is not normal. She should not still be holding me this tightly. It's been ten whole freaking minutes, and she still won't let me go! I've tried to shrug her off a couple of times but she wouldn't budge. And every time I would try scooting away from her she would just get closer than before. This is definitely not normal. I can see Freddie from the corner of my eye trying not to crack up. H wasn't even watching the new episode of girly cow. And neither was I because now Carly is now rubbing on my arm, leaving goose bumps on my skin. I feel so awkward right now. If this was any other girl I would have no problem telling her off. But this is Carly, my best friend, who's in love with me. I always promised myself that I would never hurt her physically or emotionally, and I tend to keep that promise. My arm is now being lifted as Carly brings it around her and places it on her hips. I struggle some but she was having none of it. She made sure my hand was glued there. _

_Oh dear god. Her hand is not on my thigh right now. I just have a sick imagination. Her hand is not on my thigh. Her hand is no- Oh who am I fucking kidding its there. HER HAND IS ON MY THIGH! I must have had a real funny look on my face because Carly looks concerned. _

_"Are you O.K. Sammy?" I gulp. Oh great no she's rubbing. SHE IS RUBBING MY THIGH! I bring my hand over hers to stop her movements, that was causing a strange warm feeling in my stomach. I pass it off as an uncomfortable feeling. Freddie must be having a great time over there cause I can her him snorting over there like a pig. It works for him since pigs are pink and well, you get the picture. I shift in my seat a little._

_"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." Why c-can't I stop s-stuttering? ...And why the hell did I just stutter in my head? Now that's just not right!_

_"Arey you sure?" Instead of rubbing my thigh she grabs it. SHE GRABBED MY FUCK-ING THIGH! That's when I 've had enough. I jump up so fast it looked as if I was flung off the couch by a catapult. _

_"I g-got to go." Damn. I'm stuttering again. Carlys eyes go wide in sadness._

_"Aw, why?" Man, now I've got a lie._

_"I have to go give Frothy a bath." Nice one._

_"Can I come and help? Oh and maybe I can sleep over too." O.k. I would be lying if I said that sentence had no sexual tone in it. Her comes that warm feeling I like. Wait, I mean hate! Ugh._

_"Sorry, my mom doesn't want anyone over today."_

_"Why not?" This girl just does not give up does she?_

_"She's wants to wear her new bikini around the house in private." Not bad. But then the dork had to jump into the conversation._

_"But that doesn't make any since. Why would she want you there if she needs privacy." He says with his annoying smirk. I turn to him with a menacing glare that would put a werewolf to shame. _

_"Who are you! No one was talking to you Pinkenstein!" His smirk is wiped of is face. Ha, shows him right. I grab my jacket of the hanger near the door and throw it on. I turn to see Carly with that sad look on her face again. I suddenly feel guilty and there's this slight pull in my stomach. I shrug it off and say bye to Carly. She replies with he weak wave as I walk out of the apartment._

**_End of Flashback_**

I'm finally done getting ready and I'm currently walking to Ridgway when I finish my internal flashback that was oddly detailed. Anyway, I still don't know what that weird pull was in my stomach, that I felt before I left. I must of been guilt. I don't know what I'm going to do. Even when Freddie changes her back to normal things are going to be awkward between us because I know she's in love with me. I wonder if she will even remember what she's been doing or how she's been acting when she's back to normal. I want her to remember but at the same time I don't. I want her too because then she won't care if I beat up Freddie about it since he used her. But I don't want her to remember because it would be even more awkward between us if she knew what she's been doing. I wouldn't want that. As I'm thinking about this I notice the school come into view. Well, here goes nothing.

I really hope Carly doesn't try anything while we're at school. Too bad I have the worst luck.

**Poor, bad luck Sam. Sorry this chapters so short but I'm tired, my dad was rushing me and I wanted to post something up so give me some credit...by leaving me a review! Sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**By the way Sam's line 'Who are you?' was inspired by my friend. We were talking about something in class and then this random girl that sits a couple of seats away joins the conversation randomly, kind of like Freddie did. My friend had turned to her and yelled so loudly 'Who are you?' The whole class started laughing so much. I'm laughing right now just thinking about it. Anyway that was a good day.**

**P.S. For those who reviewed the last chapter I'm sorry I wasn't able to send you your postcards. I hope you get well soon! Oh yeah and I still want you to review. Just make the nurse type it for you or something. =)**

**I do not own the insult Pinkenstein. That credit goes to BRShooter, an unsighed in reveiwer. Thank you. Remember to send in insults for pink haired Freddie.**

**REVIEW! or else I will slip so of that boldness serum into your coffee, or whatever you drink.**


	4. Chemistry Plus Us Dont MIx

**Hey, Sorry for the late update. I really don't have much of an excuse. Anyway enjoy! But I will make sure to finish this story no matter what. Even if a meteor hits the earth I will find the remains of a computer and fix it back together and finish it, even though there would be a possibility you all would be dead. That's how dedicated I am.**

**Disclaimer: You know , I've done a lot of things in the world. I traveled the world in under eight days, I lived on the moon but then moved to the sun, I even played video games in the earths core. But one things for sure. I will never own ICarly.**

**Sam's POV**

I walk through the double doors of Ridgeway, praying to god that I don't run into Carly or Pinkbird. You know what, I don't even know why I'm being so paranoid. Maybe things will work in my favor today. Yeah, maybe Freddie finally convinced her to stay home from school and help wash out the pink in his hair. Pfft! What am I thinking? Well, maybe she's too embarrassed to come because she realized how... clingy... she was acting towards me yesterday. Yeah, that makes since. Just think positively, Sam. That usually works out for other people. Yes, now I can go through school today without worrying about running int- SHIT!

Once I turned the corner I saw Carly by our lockers, with her back turned to me and Fredward talking to her. I quickly move back and hid by the corner.

Fuck this positive crap.

I wait a bit for them to leave so that I can get the fatcake out of my locker without Carly grabbing on me. I turn to look around the corner to see if they left yet. Damn. They're still there. Freddie thinks he's so smart. He's keeping Carly near my locker so that I can run into her. Asshole. But I do find it funny how people keep laughing at his pink hair as they pass by. I smirk at the annoyed look at his face. Ha! Serves him right.

My smirk was immediately wiped off my face when Freddie's eyes land on me. Now he's the one smirking. Uh oh. Don't you tell her, dork. Don't do it. He points me out to Carly and she turns her head so fast I was concerned she'd get whiplash. Her eyes immediately light up as she spots me.

Freddie you son of a-

"Sam!" Carly screams and before I know it I'm being engulfed in a bone crushing hug. Ugh, there goes that weird feeling in my stomach again. Her fast movement and the compact it had on me caused me to back into a guy that was behind me. I could have sworn I heard him whisper 'dykes' under his breath. I was about to snap that guys head of his shoulders, but Carly started squeezing me unnecessarily tighter and continues yelling.

"Sammy, I missed you! I wish you didn't have to leave my house so soon last night! We could have had so much fun!"

Oh dear god. She did not just make a comment that sounded sexual as hell, in front of a crowd of hormonal teenagers with dirty minds. And she said it loud as fuck. Everyone in the hall is staring at us and I'm pretty sure my face is as red as a tomato. I see Freddie smirking at the whole scene and trying to contain his laughter. I swear Freddie, when you die I'm shitting on your grave.

"Ding!"

Yes, saved by the bell. The crowd starts diminishing as everyone heads to class. People whispering to others. No doubt spreading rumors about me and Carly. Fuck me!

"Come on Sammy, let's go to class." Carly grabs onto my hand and start dragging me to our first class...Crap. I forgot I have three classes with Carly and sit next to her in all of them. Man this sucks...although it might be a little interesting. I shake my head at that thought. Did I just think about me liking this new Carly? Cause I don't. Of course I don't. But I have to admit, I do like her holding my hand- Stop it brain! I subconsciously start slapping myself. Freddie ironically looks at me like _I'm _the crazy one.

"Uh Sam, what... are you doing." Before I was able to lie Carly jumps in.

"Sammy, don't slap yourself. You're going to give your cheek a bruise. Here, let me fix it." And then she's kissing my cheek.

Carly's _kissing_ my cheek.

Carly's kissing _my_ cheek.

_Carly's kissing my fucking cheek!_

What the heck is this funny feeling in my tummy, cause I know it can't be hunger... at least I hope it's not hunger.

"U-u-uh C-carly?" Sensing my uneasiness she pulls away and grabs my hand again.

"Come on, were going to be late for chemistry." She starts pulling me again. Freddie lags behind. Then he comes up next to me and whispers in my ear.

"With the way she's acting, I think she's looking for a totally different kind of chemistry."

He is so lucky that Carly's holding my left hand because I was about to deck him in the face...Hard!

**Chemistry Class (First Period)**

Ugh! Chemistry is so boring.

Who invented this subject anyway? I mean, I might have liked it, if there wasn't so much math involved. It's like an extra math class. And math sucks. Who the hell wants to learn how to balance equations and find the masses.

2KClO = 1KCl + 2O + 1K + 1Cl

Mass = (Like I give a shit.)

I mean seriously, what the fuck?

I turn my head around to see Freddie with his nose in his notepad, writing notes left and right while his highlighted hair sways back and forth as he scans over his notes at a top record speed. What a nerd.

Me and Carly share the same desk so it's not a suprise when her elbow bumps into me. I look to my left at Carly to see her writing an equation in her note book. Wait a minute.

Is (1CS + 1SP = LUV + 4ever) even an equation?

It doesn't even seem to make any since. And why is the equation in a big heart surrounded by smaller hearts? And why is- Oooohhh! Now I wish I hadn't asked. You know what, I think Carly bumped into me on purpose so I would look at it, considering she's not even trying to conceal it from me. In fact her note book is wide open, and the equation is on the page closer to me.

Carly you are one sneaky girl.

"Samantha Puckett." I'm snapped out of my daze due to the shrill voice of my teacher. Mr. Henning used to be my old chemistry teacher but then he retired early. I think he said something about traveling the world and helping the earth or some shit.

"What's up." I answer like the cool person I am. After a couple of snickers from the class the teacher continues.

"Can you tell me the answer to this equation?" Oh shit. I'm doomed. There's only one thing I can do. I use the lucky number.

"Eight?" She looks at me skeptically for a moment. Then she smiles hesitantly.

"Yes, that is correct Sam. The answer is eight because..." I drown her out after that. I don't really care why it's eight considering I just shot that answer out of my ass. After a while I start to day dream about Freddie. Eww! Nooo! I can't believe you would think I would think that! You got a sick mind. I was just wondering if Freddie would still get mauled by a bear if I dropped him off in the woods. This is considering that bears hate fire and pink is close to red and we all should know about his hair by now.

I then fell warmth near my left ear and realize that Carly is invading my personal space again. She whispers in my ear.

"Good job with answering the question correctly, Sammy." Then she places her hand on my thigh. I jump so high in my stool; I end up falling on my ass.

"Samantha, are you alright." The whole class is laughing now.

"Yeah, I'm fine Miss... Uh Miss... teacher?" You know after five weeks, you'd think I'd have learned her name by now. Actually you know what, she refuses to call me Sam so I don't give a crap.

"It's Miss Flower."

"Oh yeah, whatever." I get up off the floor and sit back on my seat with Carly's help.

"Are you O.K. Sam? Did you get hurt? Oh no, you have a cut on you finger! Do you need me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Really Carly! In the middle of class. Everyone is snickering and watching my reaction. I pull my hand away.

"I'm fine, I don't need you to kiss anything." I put my head down on my desk, trying to hide my red face as the class continues to laugh. I feel warmth on my thigh and realize it's Carly's hand again.

Worst day ever. And it's only just begun. Ef my life.

**Well thats the ending of this chapter. Again I'm am sorry for the delay. I will make it up to you though. If you review, I will give you all a late Christmas or Hannuka or New Years Eve present. I'm sure you will all love it. **

**Oh Yeah, and remember if a meteor comes, not all hope is lost. Because this fanfic will still be finished ;)**

**Make sure mot to get hurt when you review ;)**


	5. Spanish class and PDA

**I'm still alive, don't you all worry. Although even If I did die I would still have to update considering I promised I would through anything. Yep I would be in my coffin typing away with my bony hands. But don't pity me...I like bones. **

**Anyway I haven't really had access to a computer lately so sorry for the lack of updates.**

**Disclaimer: _{Insert sarcastic joke of me not owning ICarly, while feeling undeniable turmoil eating away my insides and while you laugh at my pain, here}_**

**Sam's POV**

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of first period I jumped out of my seat, grabbed my backpack and sprinted out of there as fast as I could. I could not stand another second of Carly. Who the heck does she think is. Rubbing my thigh like that, making me feel sick to my stomach and oddly enough, along with something else. I don't even want to think about it. I'm just thankful I don't have Carly with me for second period, which is Spanish.

I start going towards the vending machine, when I thought better of it. Carly might look for me there. I change my direction to go to class. I walked inside my second period class and was surprised to find that I was the first one there. My teacher, Mr Ramirez, looked shocked as well. I can't blame him considering I have never been to his class _on time_, let alone _early_.

"Are you O.K. there Sam?" Not really.

"Yeah I'm good, Juan." He just smiles and goes back to correcting papers. That is why I actually like this teacher. He tolerates me even though I call him by his first name.

I take a seat in my desk in the back row. I am so glad first period is over. The whole class was laughing at me. Even Carly seemed to be giggling a bit. I must look really ridiculous when I'm being tortured.

As more kids start coming in, I start to notice that most of them are smiling smugly at me. I just glare at them and dare them to say something. Finally someone is brave enough to do so.

"Well Sam, how's your girlfriend doing." It's a girl at our school named Michelle. She's not that big or strong but she sure is brave considering she is talking to me. And that takes balls that most men don't have.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I'm straight, so get out of my face." I respond.

" Really? I was sure there was something going on between you and that Carly girl." The bitch.

"Carly is my friend and nothing more." I continue to glare menacingly at her. Hoping to scare her off.

"Look, we all know you guys are dykes and are going out with each other so just stop denying it. Or are you just experimenting with each other. We know all about your little affair at Carlys house last night."

Damn rumors and Damn this bitch. I was a about ready to jump up and claw this devils eyes out when Mr. Ramirez steps up.

"Michelle, I do believe that at this moment you would be more comfortable in the principles office. Now!" Ha ha. Serves her right.

I sit back down in my seat just in time for the bell to ring, that signals the start of second period.

"So today class we will be learning about different foods in different Spanish speaking countries. So I brought many different dishes that I left in the backroom to-" That is all I needed to hear before I was hooked. I had almost forgotten that I was hungry. Sam Puckett forgetting to eat! Hell is freezing over! My teacher brings out trays of different foods. My mouth starts to salivate uncontrollably. I could tell that today, Spanish class was going to be_ Muy Delicioso._

* * *

I walked out of second period with a satisfied tummy...or at least half satisfied. That was some good food. I had completely forgotten about Carly at this point, as I walk to my locker without a care anymore. I open my locker door to get my art book, but its not there. What the hell? Who would still an art book. I better hurry up and find them so I will still have time to beat them into a pulp and still make it to third period.

I close my locker and my heart almost launched itself out of my chest when saw Carly standing there.

"My Gawd, you scared me shitless Carls."She looks at me disapprovingly. Then she steps closer with a predatory look on her face.

"Sammy, please do not use vulgar language. It's not nice. If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to wash your mouth out." Oh my gosh. She did not just say that. She is now in my personal space and I'm questioning if she still believes that PDA is a bad thing. Everyone it the hall is watching and Carly seems to be putting on a show so I guess when she drank that serum ,the innocent part of her flew out the window. She is way to close for comfort with our hips almost pressed together, her hands are rubbing my arms and for some odd reason. I'm not moving. Why the hell aren't I moving?

"You m-mean with soap right?" I tried so hard to keep the quiver out of my voice. It's kind of hard to do that when your best friends face is just three centimeters away from yours.

" Why don't you use you imagination?" She turns a head and leans in. Then I feel something wet on my ear and it took me a while to figure out that it was her tongue. I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato. I felt so warm I was pretty sure I was about to spontaneously combust. My lungs were close to collapsing and I can hear my heart beating in my ears. And yet I still didn't move away. Have I gone insane. She then starts to nibble on my ear and I had to bit back a legs were about to give away but then she speaks.

"But not now. We have P.E. together. Let's go."

Then she pulls away and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. The warm feeling in my stomach went away and suddenly I felt empty. Not the kind of emptiness you get when your hungry. Kind of like your missing something. As she tugs me to class I ignore to looks people are giving us. Many things are going through my head.

_Why do I keep feeling all weird every time she does stuff like that?_

_Why didn't I move away? _

_Why did I want to move just a little closer?_

_Wait a minute! Did she just say P.E.! As in Physical Education!_

Oh crap I forgot! Two weeks ago Carly forced me to take P.E. with her since we still needed the credits. We had switched art for P.E. Darn it Carly. Why did you force me to do P.E. Now I have to exert energy in third period. Drawing a pumpkin I can do, but climbing a rope? Well I _can_ do it, I just don't _want_ to do it_._

So as Carly drags me to the gym area I struggle and complain about how I don't want to go. Completely forgetting about my internal battle.

_Why did I agree to this?_

**O.K. so this is more of a filler since I haven't been on in a while. That's why its short. I would have added more but I have other crap to do. It was just to show that I am alive and the next chapter should be up soon! I know this chapter wasn't my best but don't worry, it gets better. **

**Next chapter should be P.E. so you know how that will be fun. Poor Sam.  
**

**Review please. I'm virtually on my knees begging you right now. I have nothing else to live for. Do it for me. I have no life. Literally, I'm in my coffin right now.  
**


	6. No Education, Lots of Physical

**Wow I am on a roll! I hope this chapter makes up for the last one... ... and the long wait for the last one. There's only one way to find out. READ & REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: ICarly _will_ never be, _could_ never be, and most importantly _should_ never be owned by the likes of me. **

**Sams' POV _{Again}_**

I hate P.E.

I hate physical education.

No me gusta fisica educacion.

This is pretty much all that was going through my mind when Carly dragged me to the school gym against my own will. I was just hoping that if I kept expressing my deep hatred of it an unseen force would make it go away. Maybe Carly would just turn around and say 'just kidding' then make my art book magically appear out of nowhere. It would be a sick joke but I was hoping for the miracle. Unfortunately, Carly looks sincere as she pays for our gym locker and clothes since I forgot to bring money like she predicted.

We walk into the girl locker rooms to find other students already changing.

Oh Shit!

I forgot we have to change together! And are gym lockers are right next to each other. I am not changing with Carly! No freaking way after she's all but molested me. Taking off my clothes in front of her is just basically asking her to-

I'm not even going to finish that thought.

"Come on Sam. Lets go change." Please don't sound so excited Carls.

We walk to the front of our gym lockers and other girls are there as well, changing in front of their own lockers. To my horror, I notice one of them as Michelle.

"Oh gross! We have lesbians in our aisle! Quick cover up before they check us out!" Wow. I never realized how much of an ass Michelle could be.

"Don't give yourself too much credit Michelle. Like anyone would even think to glance your way." My eyes literally bulge out of my sockets. Did...did Carly just insult someone? And did the insult actually make since? What is going on with the world today? What next? Will Spencer become normal? Will Gibby become cool? Will Freddork stop being a dork? Will I start liking girls? Will-.

Wait what was that last one?

"OMG. Did that prissy dyke just insult me?" I can feel Carly tense a bit. Enhancing serum or not, Carly is still a little sensitive when it comes to crude words.

I was again about to pounce the chick, since we all know actions are better then words, when our P.E. coach come in. Damn it! IT seems like every time I'm about to beat the bitch down, someones got to interrupt. I swear that unseen force is probably looking after her instead off me cause in less then a minute my foot would have been shoved up her-

"Girls! Please hurry up and change! No more diddly daddling. We are late; we need to get started now." Diddly Daddling?

It seems like that was enough for us to leave each other alone while we changed. I hesitated a bit, but can you blame me. I faced away from Carly hoping she wasn't watching me. She wasn't. And how did I know this? Because when I opened my locker, which was across form hers, there was a mirror on the door of it.

Oh Dear God.

She's taking off her clothes. Look away Sam, look away. I struggled to do so for some weird reason, but I eventually looked away and started changing as well. First I took my shirt off. I turned to my right to see that the other girls were gone now. I was with Carly...alone. The thought alone me shiver involuntarily. I was about to take off my pants as well when I feel something, or rather someone pressing into my back.

Oh Shit. It's Carly. She is hugging me from behind while I have no shirt one. And neither does she. She has her arms wrapped around my stomach and her chin is on my shoulder.

"Are you cold, Sammy?"

"N-no" Damn it. Why can't I stop stuttering. If I stutter one more time, I'm jumping off a building.

" Yes you are. I saw you shiver, silly." I don't know how I can be cold when I sure as hell feel hot all over. She continues talking in that warm voice.

"Would you like me to warm you up?" Do I? No, of course I don't. Why the heck did I even consider it? Well, If its a no then why aren't I answering. Or better yet why aren't I moving away? Before I can continue to process this, the warmth is gone. Now I actually feel cold. I start to realize Carly's not holding me anymore. I turn around, surprised to see Carly changing again with her back turned like nothing ever happened. But I now it did because Carly turned her head just a bit and I caught the smug look on her face.

I...I honestly don't know how to comment on my current situation.

I put on my clothes and realize that they're way too small. The shirt hugs my thighs and the shirt clings on me for dear life. The hem of the shirt doesn't even reach to my pants. It stops at my belly button. But Carly knows my size. She must have accidentally got the wrong si- Oh Carly you really are sneaky. Over the inner turmoil, I can't help but feel a little bit proud of her. She actually has a devious mind after all. Then my mind goes back to what happened just a second ago. Now I'm back in my inner turmoil.

"Hey Sam, your ready. Let's get out of here. You look nice by the way." She winks at me after the comment. Yep, she did it on purpose.

When we start toward the door I notice a bathroom. I try out the handle to find that its open...

...

...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Are You Fucking Kidding Me. You mean to tell me I could of dressed in here and avoided all of this horse shit!

I really am not looking forward to P.E.

* * *

I am about ready to claw all of the eyes out of all the guys in here. They won't stop staring at me and it's pissing me off big time. Unfortunately, I have to settle with throwing a ball in their faces since we're playing dodge ball. Ah, dodge ball, the best sport in the world. Invented by an angry psychopath who just wanted an excuse to throw objects at people without getting arrested or forced in a strait jacket. This is my kind of game. Especially if you have many enemies on the opposing team.

One being the she devil that deserves to be punched into another school, Michelle. Another would be the hormonal boys that won't stop staring at my chest. And the last and best would be the dorkish pink haired nerd that started it all. Yes, Freddie has this P.E. class and I have to admit, when I first found out, I was horrified. But then I found out we were playing dodge ball.

And he was my main target.

I've probably gotten him over twenty times. And that's just so far. My main targets are his head and male soft spot. I scored him there once. It was freaking hilarious when he was bawling on the floor. I know that I shouldn't be doing this considering he could end everything with the reverse serum, but technically it is part of the game. And come on, it's just too good of an opportunity to ignore. Although I could do without the pats on the butt I keep getting from Carly every time I violently hit one of the drooling guys.

Near the end of the game it was only me and Michelle left. Now, the only reason why she was still standing because she was always in the back or hiding behind someone. So it was pretty self explanatory who won. I threw the ball straight at the bitches face. It was priceless the way she fell like a drama queen. Our side of the gym cheered at our win. Everyone ran up to congratulate me, while the other team moped about. I laughed in Freddie's face when I won. Ha, serves him right.

Some how Carly was able to push through the crowd and get to me.

"Sammy, you won! Congrats!" Then she did something no one else expected.

She kissed me.

**Dun Dun Dun! Didn't expect that did you? I know you didn't. You should see the look on your face! I'm serious go look in a mirror cause that shit is funny!**

**And Sams' turmoil continues...unless she liked the kiss. Mmmm...maybe. I actually don't know cause I wasn't exactly expecting them to kiss either because I didn't really plan that until I was almost done writing the chapter. I basically just made writing this story much harder. Oh well, too late now.  
**

**Anyway remember to review and buy a mirror because, if the face is funny virtually then it must be funny in the parallel universe.**

**Find out everything, except were to buy a parallel universe, in the next chapters.  
**


	7. Reactions and Realizations

**You think I would have updated this yesterday, considering the summary and beginning of the story... oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I own ICarly...April Fools! **

* * *

_Some how Carly was able to push through the crowd and get to me._

_"Sammy, you won! Congrats!" Then she did something no one else expected._

_She kissed me._

* * *

** SAM POV**

...Holy shit...

...My life is over. Literally, cause I feel like my heart just stopped. But how could it have stopped, if I can still hear it going at about 100 miles per hour.

Carly is kissing me. In front of a gym full of people. My god, why aren't I pulling away? Thank god, Carly did it for me cause I was just grounded in that spot like a brick wall.

I was surprised to find out my eyes were closed. When I opened them I was not surprised to see everyone there with shocked face. Their mouths hung open and gaping at us. I was right there with them. How else are you supposed to react when your best friend kisses you, who happens to be the same sex as you.

"Wow, they really are gay after all." Damn it, Michelle. Before anyone can react to what she said I was out of there. I ran out of the gym, but I didn't stop there. I ran out of the school, all the way home. I stumbled up the steps of my apartment building, gasping for air. I grabbed the spare key to my apartment door and jammed it into the lock. The door swings open fast and crashes into the wall with a loud 'Bang!' I know my mom isn't home because she would have yelled at me for that.

I jump on the couch, finally letting my thoughts take over. The only thing I was thinking on the way here was _run._ But now I'm alone, with my eyes feeling very uncomfortable, they sting like I just cut up many onions.

What the hell is wrong with Carly? Why did she kiss me like that? And in front of all of those sick minded freaks! It took me a while before I remembered why. Damn Fredbag and his serum. I unconsciously allowed my mind to replay everything that just happened. How did I go from dodge ball, to being kissed by...

_'I was kissed by Carly!'_

The thought of this made my stomach lurch, but not in the way it would if I saw my mom in a bikini. No, it was better. It made me feel...happy. My god what is wrong with me. Why am I smiling at the thought of Carly kissing me? Why do I feel proud?

..._Why did I like it?_

* * *

**_Four Days Later:_**

It's Friday today, and I'm still stuck at home. I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. I couldn't face anyone at school. Not Pinkwad, not Michelle, and definitely not Carly. Especially not after the conclusion I have come to.

Staying at home actually gave me some time to think, about many things. I mostly thought about Carly. I thought about how much happier I was around her. I most likely wouldn't be here if she wasn't in my life. Please excuse the cheesy line, but she completes me. I realize how much power she has over me without even trying. Anyone else who even thought about telling me what to do, would have been sent to the hospital on a stretcher. But for some reason, not Carly. That's because I can't even begin to think about hurting Carly. The reason is because I love her. And not sisterly love, I'm in love with her. I always have been.

When I had first came to this conclusion, two days after she kissed me, I trembled so much I thought I was in the process of having a seizure. I panicked so much I literally passed out. But this news is not that new anymore. Anytime I think about it I fell all glowy, you know what I mean? It's hard to explain. I feel a glow of happiness surround me, like nothing bad can happen. Don't laugh at me. It's hard enough to try and express my feelings.

After I figure this out I also thought about what caused this. Freddie and his serum. At first I wanted to strangle him for putting me through this, but I'm pretty close to wanting to thank him for making me realize that Carly loves me, and I love her as well. But this still doesn't change the fact that he used her. He put her through all of this. I know that when she goes back to normal we are going to have a lot of complications to get past. I've got to admit, I'm surprised that Fredward didn't think his plan through. Did he not realize that Carly might hate him for this. Carly just kissed me in front of gym class, which is something she would have never done without the serum. Carly does not believe in PDA.

That thought reminded me of Fredwards reaction to the kiss. He didn't have that annoying smug look on his face, like I thought he would. In fact, he looked just as surprised has about everyone else in the gym. He obviously didn't think his little formula would work that well so fast. Although it doesn't work well enough for Carly to come over to my house and ask me whats wrong. She has never liked being at my house. I don't blame her, but I have no were else to go at the moment.

'Ring!'

It's my phone. I pick it up to read 'Cupcake' on the screen. Carly has been trying to call me all week, but I never answered because I had too much on my mind. But this time my thumb is hovering dangerously close to the talk button. I really do want to talk to her, but what will she say? What will I say? Against my better judgment, I press the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Sam!" Immediately a warm felling spread across my body that just confirmed how much I love this girl. O.K. she's happy. That's a good sign.

"Hey Carls."

"Sam, why haven't you been at school? And why didn't you answer you phone whenever I called?"

"I've been helping my mom." Wow, worst lie ever!

I just knew she was going to ask me why I ran out of the gym that day, but surprisingly she didn't.

"That is very nice of you. Would you like to come over to my house? School just ended and I miss you a lot."

Oh man. I want to say yes so bad. Although I knew it would be a bad idea. Carly might do something crazy. Something I know she wouldn't do without that serum to back her up. And after my little realization, I don't know if I will stop her. Especially since it's been four days and the serum will surely be stronger.

"I don't know if that is a good idea."

"Please Sammy, we'll have so much fun."

Oh God. Even though my brain is screaming 'NO' the opposite answer slips out of my mouth.

"Uh, sure. When?"

I am currently slapping myself mentally.

"Now is fine. I'm home already."

"Oh, O.K."

"Great! Can't wait to see you again Sammy."

That was the most suggestive her voice ever sounded. If I was standing up, I would be on the floor right now. This is such a bad idea.

"Y-yeah, same here. Bye."

I hang up before she can say one more word, because I was sure I would have passed out. I put on some different close, shaking the whole time. I walk out of my front door and head to Carly's house.

I can't believe I am really doing this. Have I gone insane? What if Carly tries something? I rack my brain for answers. Maybe I can just tell her that she is under this serum. Maybe she will be able to fight it. I have a feeling Fredward isn't going to give me the revers serum anytime soon. I head over to Carly's house, trying to think of a way to tell her she is not supposed to be acting this way.

To bad I didn't know my plan would go bad.

* * *

**Freddie POV**

That had not been apart of the plan.

Carly was not supposed to kiss Sam in front of all of those people. That was not supposed to happen.

What the hell was Carly thinking! Well nothing obviously. Looks like 'Operation: Serum in Carlys drink' is going down the toilet. It looks like my serum worked a little _too_ well. _Wink ,Wink._

Carlys reputation is going to go way down because of the little stunt. What has she done? What have _ I_ done? I am in big trouble for this. I wish I thought a little more deeply into my plan. I have to end my plan now before it ruin's all our lives. Hopefully I can end it all before it's too late. I've already gone too far.

To bad I didn't know my plan would go bad.

**Ta Da! I know you guys are confused as hell, but that's O.K. Confusion feels good.**

**Sorry I didn't go more into depth in Sam's mind. I'm not that good at angst are explaining what is going on in ones mind, especially since this was my first time doing that. Hopefully I did well enough. And If there are any spelling mistakes...well sorry about that as well.  
**

**There is about three more chapters so please stay with me. The next chapter is the climax so get ready. **

**Review Please.  
**


	8. Seduction

**What up peeps! Ready for the climax of the story! I know you are, don't deny it.**

**Disclaimer:**** I will own ICarly when Dan Schneider becomes normal...like that will ever happen. **

**P.S.: I am so glad I finally figured out how to use that line, that helps divided your story. Yep, it only took me about a year and a half to figure it out.  
**

* * *

**SAM POV**

It's fucking cold out here.

Ha. I bet you thought I was thinking about how I'm making a stupid decision by going over to Carlys' house, considering my undeniable wishes to jump her bones.

Well, I was thinking about that. I just didn't feel like torturing my self. Plus, if I do think about that I might end up thinking how badly the consequences might be. Then, I'll end up turning back around. I would have to walk all the way back home. And I wasn't kidding either. It really is unnecessarily freezing even though I'm wearing a jacket.

I am relieved once I finally make it through the front doors of Bushwell Plaza. Then my mood changes when Mole Face starts yelling at the top of his lungs. Man, I hope to see the day when he yells so much, his head explodes. I hope my prayers are answered soon. After throwing a few insults at Lewbert and 'Little Lewbert', I bound up the stairs toward Carlys apartment. By the time I'm there, I'm out of breath.

Maybe I should have called and asked Carly to open the elevator for me. Yeah, that would have made more since.

I hesitate while standing in front of Carlys' door. I keep reminding myself that I have a plan. Tell her why she is acting this way and don't let anything go too far. O.K. here goes.

I knock on the door. Then I realize that I'm Sam Puckett. I don't knock on doors. I take out my trusty hair pin and work my magic. It only takes me three seconds. A new record! I mentally celebrate as I open the door. I step inside of the dark apartment. No one is even around. It feels as if its been abandoned. Then I hear music upstairs.

Wow, I really need to start searching more that just three square inches before I jump to conclusions. I walk up the stairs cautiously considering I didn't have much light to see the stairs. I walk up to the front of Carlys room and reach for the door knob. I'm about to open the door, but then I realize what I'm doing.

I am about to go into Carlys' room, while there is a boldness serum inside Carlys' system which makes her do things...to me. Maybe this was a bad idea. But I can't seem to stop myself from turning the knob and opening the door anyway. I pass it off as me just wanting to tell Carly about Fredink using her.

Once I step inside of her room I immediately regret it. The whole room has been dimmed by the usage of scented candles all over the place. The stereo was playing some soft and suggestive music that made me feel like I was intruding on something intimate. Then the bathroom door opens. I look up to see Carly with a sultry look in her eyes. Then I notice that she is wearing such tight fitting clothing that I had to stop myself from drooling on her floor. Carly starts advancing on me, her hips swaying seductively.

That's when I come to the conclusion that I'm not intruding on anything. I was meant to be here.

Oh dear god, help me. I'm not one to beg but please.

"Hey Sammy. Glad you could make it."Carly purrs. Yes, she fucking purred. And I'm about to fucking faint. Before I can reply or back away she's right in front of me.

"U-um Carl-ly."

"Here, let me help you with that." She takes of my jacket with little effort. Then brings our bodies together and I'm surprised I'm still conscious at this point. Then she's nibbling my ear, just like she did in school. Yeah, that feels nice.

"Carly, y-you shouldn't be doing this." You have no idea how hard it was to say that.

"Why not?" She whispers sexily, and I don't know if that's a word, but she would be the definition of it.

"Because, this isn't you. Your not supposed to be acting like this."

"If I'm not supposed to be acting like this, then why am I? Don't you like it?" I swear if she keeps talking sexily, I don't know if I will be able to keep restraining myself.

"It's Freddie's fault your acting like this. He-"

"Freddie had nothing to do with this. It was all you." Let me enjoy that comment for a second. O.K. I'm done.

"But he-"

"Come to bed with me"

...She did not just say that. It's just my sick imagination playing tricks with me. Before I can even fathom what's happening, I'm being pushed on Carlys' bed with her on top of me.

Carly is on top of me.

And we are in her bed.

I have officially decided that sexily is a word.

I can't breathe.

I can't even begin to fathom this...this is like a dream. A dream that shouldn't be happening. Carly is too innocent. She would never be doing this. I can't take advantage of her. I have to stop her.

"Carly listen to me. You drank Freddies' nerd serum so now your acting all bold." Wow. That sounded odd.

"Sam stop being so silly."

I was about to retort but I couldn't...because she covered my mouth with her own. She's kissing me again. I couldn't help myself, so I kissed her back. This time I was able to enjoy it a little. Of course guilt was eating me away, but it still feels so great. So freaking amazing. I glide my tongue across her bottom lip. She hesitates a bit which surprised me. Wasn't she supposed to be the bold one? My question was forgotten when she open her mouth, granting me entrance. Her tongue feels great as it slides across mine. I never knew Carly could kiss so well.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt hands on my abdomen. I had to force back a moan when I felt her hands rub my bottom less pit called a stomach. That's when I came to my senses. Wasn't '_don't let anything go too far_' part of my plan. Well it's harder said than done. I'm about to push her away (well maybe not) when the door opens.

Oh Shit. Please don't be Spencer. For the love of god don't be Spencer.

It's not Spencer. I don't even have to turn my head to recognize that flash of unnaturally pink hair. What the hell Fredward doing here? Carly breaks our kiss, just to start sucking on my neck.

What the hell? She must have heard the door open. The dork opened the door so hard I'm surprised it didn't come off the hinges. She has to know someone else is here.

I turn my head towards Fredward to see a shocked look on his face, but then it turns into a smug look.

What the fuck? This is not the place or time to be smug. Go away you pervert! I'm about to tell him off when I feel Carly sucking on my ear. Has she really not noticed Fredbags presence yet.

And that's when Carly whispers to words in my ear. Two words that made my stomach flip in that bad way, and my heart actually stop completely. It made me understand why Freddie was acting so smug. I think I heard a painful rip in my chest in the exact place my heart is supposed to be. All because of those two damn words that she whispered.

_"April Fools."_

* * *

**Daaaaaaaaaammmn...poor Sam.**

**How would you feel if you were tricked into thinking your best friend was in love with you, only to fall in love with them as well? I don't know about you but, on top of sad, I would be pretty pissed off.**

**Anyway, if there is a bit of confusion just wait for the next chapter. Although, I don't see how you could even be confused at all. The answer is right in front of your face. Seriously, if the answer was a poisonous scorpion, you would be dead by now.**

**Alright enough of that. Please Review.  
**


	9. Friends or Enemies?

**What up peoples. Here comes the next chapter! This chapter focuses more on the odd 'friendship' of Sam and Freddie. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: "... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... "**

**P.S: The disclaimer is written in invisible ink. Do you want to know what it says? Well...To Bad! I don't want to tell you!  
**

_And that's when Carly whispers two words in my ear. Two words that made my stomach flip in that bad way, and my heart actually stop completely. It made me understand why Freddie was acting so smug. I think I heard a painful rip in my chest in the exact place my heart is supposed to be. All because of those two damn words that she whispered._

_"April Fools."_

**Sam POV**

I never really believed that words could sting.

And I still don't...

...Because these words didn't sting...

...They burned.

**Freddie POV**

Finally! Success!

I finally beat Sam in her own game! Really, this is a really special moment for me.

"Ha! I told you I'd you get you back, Sam!"

Carly moves off of Sam and walks to my side. She doesn't look very triumphant which strikes me as odd. She just accomplished in pranking Sam Puckett. That should make anyone proud. But I was way too ecstatic to think much into it.

"So Sam, how does it feel to be on the other side of pranks? Not so good does it?"

For some reason she just continues to lay there on the bed, staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing ever to be invented. You'd think she would be slinging insults my was by now, to maintain her pride. But I didn't stop to ask why. I was on a roll.

"I mean come on Sam. A Serum that makes you bolder? I can't believe you actually fell for that!"

Abruptly, she decides to sit up and look somewhere other than the ceiling. I have have admit, I did have a bit of a jolt of fear. But come on, this is Sam we're talking about. That's when she turns her head towards me. For a second I thought I saw something glistening in her eyes, as if they were wet. But it quickly went away once her her eyes turned into a glare. But it wasn't as strong as her glares usually were. She jumped out of the bed, which caused me to jump as well. I was about ready to run, but there was no need to. She just walked right past me, bumping my shoulder in the process. What the hell?

"Whats her problem?" I said.

I turn to acknowledge Carly's presence. To my surprise, she's still staring at her bed, were she and Sam were in an intimate position. Her eyes have a wide, wild look in them, and her mouth was open. If I wasn't concerned, it would have been a funny sight.

"Carly? Are you alright? Why aren't you celebrating?"

She just continues to stand there. Just when I was about to question if she was still grasping onto her sanity, she spoke.

"She...s-she kissed me back."

It took me a while until that comment caught up with my brain. My eyes widened when I realized the meaning and the seriousness of it.

"Oh, no..."

At that, I ran out of Carly's room. The only thought in my head was that I had to find Sam.

_'What have I done?'  
_

At first I was planning to go to her house. Then I mentally smacked myself. She would never go there. So I continued to look around Bushwell Plaza. I eventually found her on the roof of the building. She was leaning over the edge, looking over the city of Seattle in the cold of the night, as her hair was swept around by the wind.

"What do you want?"

Her voice startled me. How did she know I was here? I take cautious steps toward her. Soon I was standing right next to her. I glance over at her, and it takes all of my courage to open my mouth. You could imagine how hard it was to use my vocal cords.

"I'm Sorry."

She doesn't answer so I deem it safe to continue.

"I shouldn't have done that. I didn't know this would happen. It was stupid."

For a second, I thought she wasn't even going to bother acknowledging my presence. But then she spoke.

"Why'd you do it?"I shrug, which was kind of stupid considering she wasn't even looking at me.

" I don't know. I was just so mad and annoyed with all your pranks. I guess I just wanted revenge. I didn't think of consequences. I didn't know you'd fall in love."

She hesitates before answering.

"I'm not in love with Carly."

"Then why did you kiss her back?"

"Just because I kissed her back, doesn't mean I'm in love with her."

"Sam, you may be a good liar. But believe it or not, I can tell when you are." She doesn't comment. " Look Sam, I shouldn't have played with your feelings. And I'm sorry. It was worse than anything you have ever done to me."

The corners of her mouth lift a bit. "Even worse than the time I announced that you never kissed anyone on ICarly?" I flinch.

"O.K. maybe not that."

She chuckles a bit which, oddly enough, made me smile as well. I sigh.

"Why do we do this?" I ask Sam suddenly. She turns and looks at me for the first time.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do we torture each other?"

"Because we're enemies. We're supposed to make each others life miserable. It's the natural order of things." I can't help but smile at her logic.

"But enemies don't apologize to each other. I would like to think of each other as friends anyway." She smirks.

"No, more like frienemies." I smirked as well.

"Yeah sure."

We turn our heads back to the city and stand in a comfortable silence. Well, as silent you could get in a running city. I look up into the night sky. I've always wished that we had stars to look at. It pains me not to see any.

"So, I'm going to guess that Carly was never in love with me?"

I turn my head back to Sam. She's not looking at me but she has a sad look on her face. Now this is the part were more guilt seeps in. I can't believe I did this to her. She never deserved it.

"Um, no. Sorry." Her head droops which makes me feel even worse. Then I remember something that confused the hell out of me, but might cheer her up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I never asked Carly to kiss you."

This gets her attention. She snaps her head in my direction so fast, I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash.

"What?"

"When I asked Carly to participate in the prank, I made it very clear that she didn't have to kiss you on the lips. I was really shocked when she did just that in the middle of the gym."

Sam got a little hope in her eyes, so I decided to keep going on other things that I noticed.

"When she did that I decided to end the prank. In the beginning, I had planned on ending it with her pretending to seduce you. I wasn't going to do that until weeks later but her kissing you was going to ruin her reputation. But the point is, was that she didn't want to end it yet. It took me so long to convince her to call you while you were at home. I may be looking to hard into all of this, but I think there is a huge chance that she like you too."

"You...you really think so?"

"Well considering that she didn't hesitate to agree with doing the prank and how well she acted, yeah I think so. "

She smiles and punches me in the shoulder. "Thanks Freddie."

"Don't mention it." I say while rubbing the place she punched. "So, I think you should talk to her."

"I was planning on it. I just hope your observations are correct."

I smile smugly.

"Sooo, you are in love with her." I tease, poking her in the shoulder.

"Yes, O.K. Ya happy?"

"Yes actually I am." She looks confused.

"But, don't you still love Carly?"

"Yes. But I learned that when you love someone, sometimes you got to let them go to make them happy. I have a feeling she would be very happy with you."

"Wow, Fredbag. Your growing up!"

"Very mature. Now go on and get your girl."

"I will thanks."

She takes confident strides towards the door that leads back inside. I breathe in. It least some guilt has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Hey Freddie!"

I turn around to see Sam still by the door.

"What is it?"

"Use hand soap instead of shampoo!"

Then she disappears through the door. I smile. I'd completely forgotten about the pink hair that's probably waving around wildly in the wind. But thanks to Sam, It won't be Pink anymore.

Wow. that's the first time I said 'thanks to Sam' without a 'no' in front.

...I didn't even know that was possible.

**Sorry it took me forever to update. I was trying to figure out how I was going to end it. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be filled with Camy goodness! **

**I'm the reason why we didn't die in a rapture. I wanted to finish the story, and I didn't want 'the end of the world' to get in my way. **

**For that, you should all Review! **


	10. Hey Spencer

**Hello my peepz! Long time no see!**

**I sincerely do apologize for not uploading in a long ass time. I got caught up in other forms of entertainment, like video games and such. But now I'm bored with that. I started looking at this story and I read my authors notes. I read the parts where I said I would finish this fic, no matter what. So I'm following through with that. I also read through all your reviews and I literally feel like elephant crap for taking so long to update. I do appreciate you all for leaving reviews. And I just hope you'll forgive me.**

**So now that I'm done with my heart felt apology time to move on.**

**I know I intended to make only one more chapter. But as I re read it, I realized I forgot to put Spencer in the story! How the hell did I forget that goof ball? So this chapter has a nice talk between Sam and Spencer. The next has the Cam. To make up for my negligence, I posted them at the same time.**

**I uploaded the last two chapters at the same time, so you wouldn't have to wait anymore. Although that doesn't make much since, considering if I had uploaded this chapter when I finished it, it would have been early than now. But I guess now you don't have to go through the anticipation of waiting for the next chapter, thinking I may neglect you again, so that's good!**

**Again I'm very sorry. Hope you like the end! The last chapter is longer!  
**

**Disclaimer: It's true Dan Schneider takes a while to release a new episode of ICarly, but he doesn't wait a whole freaking year! Yeah, I'm ashamed.**

**I suggest re reading the story before continuing. But you can do what ever you want.**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I'm not one to admit this, but I'm fucking nervous.

I couldn't shake the feeling that Freddie may be wrong about Carly's feelings. What if she really doesn't like me? A non-scripted kiss doesn't prove much. She probably was just really into the prank, and wanted to make it really realistic. On the other hand...

She did kiss me in front of a crowd of people. That's a real slap in the face considering Carly isn't one for PDA. Maybe she does like me. I mean we never really spoke much about homosexual relationships, but as far as I'm concerned, she doesn't mind it.

But does that mean she wouldn't mind being a part of it?...

Damn, all this thinking is hurting my head. I knew there was a reason I don't pay attention in class. Well at least that's one of the reasons. Other times I'm day dreaming about my next illegal activity. Or about torturing Freddie and Gibby mercilessly (My god I have issues). But most of the times, when I'm bored in class, I would subconsciously think about the great times me and Carly have. I'd think about the first day we met, when I stole her tuna sandwich, or at least tried to. I'd think about the first time we met Freddie and how the fact he liked Carly irked me a lot. Now that I think about it, I never really liked it when Carly dated anyone in the past. I would only pretend to, while I cover my true emotions with a mask from everyone and myself. But now I've removed the mask from myself. I was jealous. I didn't like Freddie nor the guys she dated because I was jealous of them.

Now I know that deep down, I was always in love with my best friend. I just never let myself come to conclusions with it.

I realize that I'm already standing in front of the door to Carly's apartment. How long have I been here? Obviously a long time considering the soles of my feet are hurting. I lift my hand and knock on the door, while staring at the very interesting floor. I feel almost sick to my stomach as the door opens. I didn't expect a manly(well sort of) but recognizable voice.

"Hey Sam! Haven't seen you in a while!"

I look up to see Spencer with his signature goofy smile, plastered on his face. My mood lightens instantly.

"Hey! What up Spencer! It has been a while huh?"

"Yeah the last time I saw you was about a week ago when you, Carly and pink haired Freddie were at the apartment. Then you left the apartment with out saying bye to me. What up with that?"

I soon understand when he was talking about. It was the night Freddie's little prank started. Then Carly's flirtatious actions toward me caused me to leave the apartment. Earlier tonight was the night I came back, when Freddie finished his prank and I learned the harsh truth. My mood just dropped again. Spencer must have noticed cause he addresses it.

"Hey what's wrong kiddo? You look a little down."

"I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"Well your Sam Puckett. I'm sure you can gobble it down in less than a minute."

I couldn't help but smile a little at his quip. But then my smile fades fast. I turn my head away so he wouldn't notice. I start changing the subject.

"Did you just get in?"

"Huh?" Spencer said, obviously confused.

"I see grocery bags on the counter. I was just wondering if you just got here."

"Oh yeah, I just got here."

Of course that would make a lot of since. I'm sure Carly wouldn't have tried to seduce me earlier if Spencer was here. She has her boundaries. Wait a minute?

"Spencer, why were you shopping now? It's really late."

"What? Oh! I never went shopping at a store. I was hanging with Socko and his many relatives with odd names. They cooked too much food so I brought back leftovers."

Oh. That makes since too. I was about to come up with something else, but then he cuts me off.

"Hey, you've been changing the subject!" Damn.

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have! Sam there's obviously something wrong and it seems related to you not spending any time here. So what's up?"

I have the urge to tell him everything. But I hold back. I can't just throw everything out there like that. He would freak.

"Did something happen between you and Carly?" He says.

Oh God. He knows. No he can't know. He's probably talking about an argument or a dispute. Or a disagreement. Wait, those are synonyms.

"Sam?"

Do I tell him? I'm going to have to eventually. I mean Carly is his little sister. If I do, how would I tell him? I can't just go "Hey Spencer. I think your sister is really hot and I think I'm in love with her." He is a cool dude, but the bluntness would probably give him a heart attack. If I'm going to tell him, I have to be subtle, not blunt.

I clear my throat and look up to Spencer, getting ready to tell my feelings for his sister, only to see him staring at me with a shocked expression. What the hell? If I wasn't about to confess my love for his sister, his face would have been down right hilarious.

"Umm...are you alright there?"

He doesn't answer.

"Spencer!"

"Oh Sorry. Yeah I'm fine. That was just, a real blunt way to say that."

"Say what?"

Spencer looks at me with disbelief.

"What do you mean what? You just said you where in love with my sister."

I can feel my jaw pretty much hit floor. My stomach dropped. You know the feeling you get in those 'Oh shit' moments? Yeah that's what I felt. I can't believe I said that out loud. Then I hear a gasp by the stairs. I turn my head just for my eyes to come into contact with tear filled brown ones.

This is another one of those 'Oh shit' moments.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Check out the next and final chapter!**

**Gibby: Hey what about me?**

**What about you?**

**Gibby: You never put me in the story.**

**Well technically your in it now right?**

**Gibby: _*sighs*_ Yeah, I guess.**

**Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Gibby: _*sad voice*_ Gibby...**


	11. Emotional Rollercoaster

**Finally it's done! Again I'm sorry about not uploading in forever, but I did post two chapters at once. So your welcome. But I'm still sorry. Do I have to get on my knees for you to accept my apology... cause I will (not intended to be sexual).**

**I also want to mention that I could not get Gibby to fit in the story. But I want it to be known that I love the big fudge ball. I mean who doesn't love Gibby? If normal people annoy you, then you love Gibby. It's a scientifically proven fact.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own ICarly in my dreams. My dreams are very random.**

**Here you have it! The final chapter of _There's love in this Revenge._**

**I suggest re reading the story before continuing. But you can do what ever you want.**_  
_

* * *

_Spencer looks at me with disbelief._

_"What do you mean, what? You just said you where in love with my sister."_

_I can feel my jaw pretty much hit floor. My stomach dropped. You know the feeling you get in those 'Oh shit' moments. Yeah that's what I felt. I can't believe I said that out loud. Then I hear a gasp by the stairs. I turn my head just for my eyes to come into contact with tear filled brown ones._

_This is another one of those 'Oh shit' moments._

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I honestly don't know what to say about my life at this point. It seems that everything that can go wrong, does just that. I quickly jump up from the couch. Me and Carly stare at each other, completely ignoring Spencer's presence. After what seems like an eternity, but in reality was only like thirty seconds she finally breaks eye contact. Then she's running. Up the Stairs. Back to the comfort of her room.

I don't know exactly what to do now. I start to feel sick and light headed, so I plop back down on the couch. Carly knows I love her now. Damn. I mean I probably was going to tell her when I got upstairs but I didn't want her to hear it from her brother. And her reaction just made me feel even worse. Just entirely lowered my self esteem. I should just leave. There's no way I can go through with this. She's made it clear she doesn't like me, like that. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a very concerned Spencer.

"Hey kiddo, calm down. It's going to be fine."

That's when I realize I'm shaking and breathing pretty hard. I need to hurry and clam down or Spencer might need to break out Carly's emergency inhaler. We sit there in silence while I calm down. After I've lowered my chances of having a panic attack, I speak.

"I-I should go."

"Really? You're not going to go up there and talk to her?"

"What's the point? She'll just reject me anyway."

The conversation ends right there for a bit. Then he breaks the silence.

"I've always known. You know? I knew, in a kind of knowing way. You know?"

"Do you listen to yourself when you speak?"

"What I mean is, I see the way you look at her and the way you act around her. I know how much you care. I also know you had no clue what you were feeling and you probably just recently noticed."

"Does all of this have a point?"

"Yeah. What I'm trying to say is, I do see things. And If I can see all those emotions in you. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about, when I say your feeling are most likely mutual."

He stares at me for my reaction, but all I give him is a blank stare. He sighs when he realizes I have no idea what the hell mutual means in that sentence.

"I meant she loves you back."

My heart lounged itself into my throat, but I still look skeptical. Don't want to get my hopes up, only to have them crushed into many tiny pieces.

"How do you know if your correct?" He shakes his head.

"I don't _know_ if I'm correct. But I'm pretty sure that I am. Because during those rare times when you weren't looking at her, she was looking at you."

The way he says everything, it feels as if it must be true. His words fill me with such confidence, that I'm already on my feet heading toward the stairs. Of course, it may be due to the fact that I don't want to change my mind at the last minute. If I didn't jump up off the couch, I would have started thinking again. Which would have of course lead to denial and doubts. And I didn't want to go through that again. I have my surge of confidence and I'm determined to hold on to it, before it slips through my fingers. But as I'm skipping steps, a thought occurs to me. I top in the middle and turn toward the couch.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to know if your OK with this."

"Of course I'm OK with it. I thought I mentioned that."

"No, not really. You just talked about how you know how teenage girls think, which is a bit creepy by the way."

"Oh well, I totally approve of it. Besides I'd much rather see her with you than with a bad boy."

I snicker at the memory of Griffin and his lame pee wee babies. Spencer continues.

"And I also know that you'd be good for her. And she would be good for you. You complete each other." As he says the last sentence, he draws a circle with his fingers in the air.

"That was a little cheesy, but I'll let it slide."

"It's not easy being cheesy."

I snicker and shake my head. Only Spencer.

"Actually, Yes it is. Thanks Spence."

"No problem kiddo. Now go on upstairs. I have to go back to Socko's."

"Why?"

"I accidentally took Burney's fire torch"

"Oh sweet! Can I see it?"

"NO!"

* * *

I hate awkward silences with a passion. And I'm currently stuck in what I consider the most awkward silence I've ever been in.

Me and Carly are sitting side by side on her bed, not saying a word. Nothing has been said at all. I didn't knock on the door. I just walked in and saw her sitting on her bed, staring at her floor, causing her hair to shield her face like a curtain. So I sat next to her. What the hell should I say? How is this conversation supposed to start?

"I'm sorry."

She sounded so scared. Like she was afraid I'd be mad at her or something. I swivel my head to face her. She's still looking at the carpet. I'm so freaking glad she said something cause I was about to go insane.

"For what?"

"You know. The prank. I didn't think."

Oh. She thinks I'm mad about the prank. Come to think of it, why aren't I mad at her? She was part of Freddie's fucked up plan too. Maybe it's just a love thing. Plus, she didn't know what would happen anyway.

"It's OK."

Finally she lifts her head and gives me a look of utter disbelief.

"What do you mean it's 'OK'? It's not 'OK'! What I did was terrible and inexcusable! You should be mad at me! I'M mad at me! You should be making me grovel at your feet for your forgiveness Sam!"

Wow. OK, she needs to calm down just a bit.

"Carls, as tempting as that sounds, I'm not making you do that. I accept your apology."

"But why? Why accept it? It was just two words."

"Because I know you. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. I know you had no intention of hurting my feelings, because your Carly Shay. And I know that anything you did in the past that ended up hurting someone, was accidental, and you were sorry before the mistake was even made. And your always sincere."

She sits there and takes in my words. And I kid you not, I have no fucking idea when I grew those pair of testicles that made me say this.

"And I also accepted your apology, because I love you."

Did I mention I hate awkward silences? No, this is more of a tense silence. I was on the verge of running to the bathroom to puke up my guts, when she finally replies.

"I love you too."

I swear I feel like my hearts been on a roller coaster all day. So many ups and downs. Now its racing fast. Of course, I have know idea if she meant it in a 'friendship' way or in an 'I wanna kiss you' way. And of course, I didn't want to ask. And I also knew another tense silence was dangerously approaching. So I did the only thing I could to stop it.

I poked her in her belly repetitively. She squealed so loudly, I was afraid she had shattered my ear drums. After concluding I could still hear, I pounce. She ends up flat on her back, with me straddling her and tickling her mercilessly.

"Sam! N-no! St-Stop!"

She continues laughing and squirming, while half-halfheartedly begging me to stop. I know she loves when I do this. She loves to laugh. And every time we do this, I feel like we're 10 again. Tickling and laughing. Not caring about anything in the world. Those where the good old days.

I continue to tickle Carly. When she complains she complains she can't breathe, I immediately stop. I don't want her to laugh herself to death. Although it would be a nice way to go. To die laughing. Carly's sill giggling a little, from the after shocks of being tickled. And that's when I realize I'm still on her. Carly seems to see that too, be cause she suddenly stops giggling. She's sweaty and she's breathing pretty hard.

My god, she's hot. We stare down each other. And I still don't remember how it happened, or who started it. But one minute we where having a staring match, and the next minute, our lips where pressed together. And tongues where reuniting after an hour of separation. I can't even begin to express the naughty feelings that are coursing through certain parts of my body right now. And when she moans in my mouth, I nearly passed out. After about five minutes of wonderful kissing, I reluctantly break the kiss. I still have a question that needed to be answered.

"Carly, why did you kiss me?"

"What? You don't want me to?" She looked like she was about to panic.

"No that's not what I meant. I mean at school. Freddie told me, that he told you, you didn't have to kiss me for the prank. Why did you do that?"

"I already told you."

"When?"

"I don't know. Fifteen minutes ago?"

"I don't remember what you said."

"I said I love you too. I kissed you, because I love you. I'm in love with you."

And now my heart has shut down. I don't think it could handle anymore emotions in one day. But my stomach did a little flip flop. I think the butterflies are trying to escape. I don't blame them. I eat some weird stuff.

"I'm in love with you too."

"I know."

My god. Just the way she said those two simple words had me bothered. It's so...so. What's the word I made up earlier? Sexily. That's it. She said it sexily.

We press our lips together once again. Tongues continue to wrestle. I have the urge to tickle her again. But this time I want to explore different areas. I casually pull the covers over us, concealing the *ahem* 'tickling' that takes place over and over and over again.

My life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Sam, tell me now! And don't lie this time!"

"Nah, I don't think I will."

"Come on Sam! It's been almost three weeks! I said I was sorry. I think I've suffered enough."

"I don't."

"Sam!"

"Fine. Hand Sanitizer."

"You told me that yesterday!"

"Oh right. Then hand soap."

"That's the first one you told me! It was a week ago! This just proves that your going to keep lying!"

I'm currently doing what I do best. Torturing Fredink. I totally lied about hand soap being the thing that cleans his hair out. Yep, he still has that bright pink hair. What? Did you really think I would change that much? I still had to get him back. And I never get even. I win. You really should know that by now...who am I talking to?

Anyway, the real reason why his won't wash out like Carly's is not because he waited too long. I used a different kind on him. His is permanent until I give him the bottle of stuff that removes it. Carly didn't know that back when I pulled the prank on him. I told her and Pinkwad a few days ago. Of course, Pinky-with-no-brain doesn't know I have his hairs cure in a bottle. He still thinks it's something he can find it easily.

"Did you use bar soap or liquid soap?"

"I tried both!"

Finally Carly, my sexy girlfriend, steps in.

"Sam! Would you just give him the stuff?" Freddie looks confused.

"There's stuff? What stuff? Where's the stuff?"

I'm pretty sure that the pink dye has seeped into his brain at this point. He's going into hysterics.

"Yes Benson, I have the stuff that gets the dye out of your hair."

"Oh, cool... ... ... ... ... So?"

"So what?"

"...Are you going to giv-"

"No."

"DAMMIT SAM!"

I was wrong. My life just got better.

* * *

**Thank God! I finally finished! Didn't I promise I would? Yay me!**

**And remember, I love you Gibby! Sorry you couldn't be in the story!  
**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
